The above-identified applications disclose ultra-high temperature pasteurized (UHT) liquid milk concentrates having shelf lives of at least 30 days and, upon dilution with about 3-4 volumes of water, the milk solids do not separate and the diluted concentrate has an acceptable taste profile like fresh milk. It was also disclosed in the above-identified applications that up to about 10% by weight of the UHT milk concentrate may contain a flavor, sweetening agent or a juice concentrate. In these products, the fresh milk taste still dominates the product upon reconstitution with a flavored, sweetened or juice note added to the product. Aseptic packages of both the UHT milk concentrates and flavored or sweetened concentrates were also disclosed for dispensing with a beverage dispenser. The disclosures of these earlier applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
This application is directed to further improvements in a method and apparatus for dispensing liquid beverages containing real milk solids.